User blog:CEDJunior/Sasha King (Motive)
Sasha King (Zoé De Grand Maison) is the main villainess from "Abandoned," episode 2.09 of Motive (airdate July 23, 2014). She is a resident and a worker at a women's shelter, as well as a former employee at a diner owned by Barb Birk. During her time at the diner, Sasha began a relationship with Barb's son, Jason, while also noticing Barb's callous treatment towards her son. Other than Barb's verbal abuse, Sasha lashed out at Barb over her lack of concern for Jason after he went after and assaulted Ross Simpson, another former employee of Barb's who became a rival and owner of a food truck parked near the diner. Sasha left the diner to stop the fight, but Jason ended up arrested and imprisoned for 10 months afterwards. As revealed in a twist, Sasha and Jason's relationship resulted in the former becoming pregnant with the latter's child: a son. Sasha sent the news to Jason via email, which included the ultrasound; however, Barb read Jason's emails and found out herself, leading to a confrontation. Sasha, 19 years of age, stated that she was going to put her son up for adoption, a plan Barb objected to, as she wanted her grandchild for her own. Having seen how Barb treated Jason, Sasha refused and didn't give into Barb's ominous threat to take the baby, as after she gave birth to her son, she gave him up to Brett Huntley and his wife to raise as their own son. After giving up her son, Sasha was shown following the Huntleys, doing so to make sure her baby was OK. However, Sasha was followed by Barb, who found out about the adoption and planned to force Sasha to sign over her parental rights so Barb can get her grandson. The confrontation took place inside the kitchen, and after being shown the papers, Sasha refused to sign them and started to walk off. Barb clutched Sasha's arm and berated her, only for Sasha to shove Barb away, resulting in Barb striking her head on the stove, knocking her unconscious. Realizing that Barb would never give up her quest, Sasha decided to turn on the gas and ignite Jason's lighter, causing an explosion that burned Barb to death. Sasha was revealed as Barb's killer when Angie Flynn and Oscar Vega learned about her baby and deduced that her son was also Barb's grandson. During their interrogation, Sasha revealed her entire story regarding her pregnancy and Jason being the father, while also confessing to killing Barb. As for a reason, Sasha stated that Barb ruined Jason's life, and she killed her to protect her baby. She added that even though Jason himself hated his mother's treatment of him, he still loved her, and Barb would use that to keep him under her stranglehold. Sasha was arrested for Barb's murder, but before she was taken away, she was encountered by Jason. She apologized to him for everything, and when Jason asked if their son was in a good home, Sasha stated that he was in a better home than either of them ever had. Trivia *Zoé De Grand Maison later appeared as the evil Naomi MacLeod in the Lifetime film, Sea Change. Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murder: Burning Alive Category:Murderer Category:Redhead Category:Remorseful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested